The Shinobi Way
by PadFootWasHere
Summary: Anko raises Naruto and Suzume,a little girl whos clan was wiped out. whatch as they grow up. this follows the basic naruto storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shinobi Way  
><strong>_**A/N:**__ I do not own Naruto or its characters I just like to twist their lives around for amusement._

**Chapter 1: Orphans**

The snake masked Anbu looked around the massacred village with a detached air. She and her team had not made it in time to prevent the annihilation of the small Nomadic Shinobi clan living there; the nomads had been ambushed by an unknown enemy. The clan had possessed a rare Kekkei-Genkai, similar to the Inuzuka, as they bonded with an animal, yet different in the sense that they were not exclusive to canines.

The ground was muddy from blood and rain and the Snake Anbu, Anko, grimaced as she picked her was through the bodies searching for any possible survivors from the clan. The purple haired ninja froze as she came upon a large and clearly dying panther in a side alley, leaning over a shallowly breathing woman with long, blood matted, Plum colored hair clutching a bundle of dirty blankets weakly to her chest.

There were two other dead bodies, mauled beyond recognition, not far off and Anko could vaguely make out the slashed symbol of grass ninja on their bloody hitai-ate. The dying woman recaptured her attention by opening bleary gold eyes and hissing weakly at her, showing a bloody set of Inuzuka like teeth, the panther mimicking the gesture but not having the strength to attack in defense of his partner; so instead he slumped closer.

The purple haired woman eyed the masked Shinobi warily until her weary eyes set upon the leaf insignia. Anko watched as an obvious wave of relief and resignation washed over the dying woman, she reached out and gestured the Shinobi closer. The younger woman stepped forward and knelt by the dying one only to be surprised when the reaching hand pushed her mask partially away from her face.

Anko received a second surprise as the two stared at each other for a long moment before the woman pressed the bundle into her arms and pulled her close, "Take care of … them, Shinobi." The woman rasped out.

Anko nodded dumbly as she glanced down at the bundle that was now quite obviously a sleeping baby girl with wild violet hair and a small spotted kitten of some kind. "I will take them to the Hokage; he will find a safe place…"

The dying woman let out a hiss of displeasure, followed by a rattling bloody cough, pausing Anko's words, "No. you will raise my cub. She is yours now."

Anko blinked down in shock at the woman but couldn't bring herself to throw a dying Shinobi's wish back in there face. So she merely nodded her consent, deciding that she would figure out the details later. "Does she have a name?"

The dying ninja gave one last weak fanged smile, "Suzume." Before she was wracked with vicious, bloody, hacking coughs as her damaged lungs finally gave out. Anko stared down at the still pair for a moment longer before she bowed her head in respect. She glanced down at the infant and cub in her arms and slid her mask back into place with a new determination.

* * *

><p>The young purple haired anbu stood mask-less before her leader, the baby still bundled awkwardly in her arms and now silently blinking up at her with big amber eyes. "You're very sure about this Anko?" she looked down at the mask she had placed on her Hokage's desk.<p>

"Yes, Hokage-sama, it was her mother's dying wish. It is my duty to honor that. I'll do my best but Anbu responsibilities on top of raising a child are definitely outside my skill range." Anko grinned at him, "'sides I'm sure Kurenai will help me out if I really need it." The Hokage nodded.

"I will set you up in an apar-"

"No need," Anko grinned.

The Hokage had to fight not to gape at his now (temporarily) retired snake anbu. "You're not actually considering raising a child in that forest…"

Anko shrugged "If it were any other child I wouldn't even consider it, but because of her Kekkei-Genkai it might even be for the best. She will be safe from the villagers and the council until she can defend herself, and we know the animals won't hurt her…"

The Hokage nodded at this accepting her argument as valid. "And her name? What should she be registered under?"

Anko stared down at the baby, her baby now. "Mitarashi Suzume. She'll be my daughter; the majority of the community hasn't seen me in the last year or so, aside from Kurenai and the pregnancy itself could have been covered up with concealing jutsu's. And she looks similar enough to me for it to be believable."

The Hokage nodded, "You realize her being your child will make her a target of ridicule…"

Anko smirked "Well she'll just have ta' be a tough lil' runt won't she?" As Anko turned another thought occurred to her, "How's the fox container… Will you be assigning another anbu to him now that I'm pulling out?"

The old man sighed, "I'm not entirely sure, you were one of the few how had the time and without a grudge. We still can't convince the orphanage matron to take him in and the hospital is just not the place to be raising an orphan like Naruto."

Anko nodded feeling pity well up in her gut as she realized what life would probably be like for the little jinchuriki, "I might as well take him too."

The Hokage raised grey eyebrows, a look of surprise coloring his face, "Anko I'm not sure you know what exactly you're getting yourself into…"

Anko turned and looked over her shoulder at the Third, "If I can help it, no kid is gonna grow up like I did."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded. "You can pick him up at the hospital on your way home. I'll mark you down as being his current guardian." Anko nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Anko sneered viciously and the whispering hospital attendants and they glared back distrustfully. She handed a note to a nurse at the front desk, "I'm here to pick up Uzumaki Naruto and get a pediatrics check up for two. Hokage's orders, so you better do it right." The nurse sneered and pushed a button on the intercom labeled pediatrics. A few minutes later a young woman with short minty green hair and happy blue eyes walked up and reached out to shake Anko's hand.<p>

"Hello my name is Kato Miharu; I will be the pediatrician for your…" Miharu looked down at the bundled baby in Anko's arms.

"My daughter and another kid I'm taking in, who we need to pick up from the nursery for his appointment." The pediatrician nodded with a gentle smile, leading the way to the nursery.

Anko glared over the too small basinet the almost two year old blond was crammed into. Big blue eyes blinked up at her from the boy's whiskered face and tentatively as if expecting to be rejected tiny chubby arms reached out for her, asking to be picked up.

A sad smile crawled over Anko's face as she saw the affects of neglect already presenting themselves in the not quite toddler personality. She adjusted Suzume in her arms and scooped up Naruto as well turning to Miharu, who stared in surprise. "This won't be a problem will it?" she half glared at the petite green haired doctor as she awaited her answer.

"Oh no of course not, I always thought it was just dreadful the way people treated that baby. I'm glad he'll finally have a home." Suzume looked over at the blond in her new mothers arm and the pair watched each other curiously as the adults talked. The baby and toddler blinked as they began moving again the small kitten poking its head out of the blankets and catching Naruto's attention.

The trio was lead to a small exam room where Miharu closed the door and picked up a clipboard. "Set them on the table please." Anko sat Naruto down first then un-wrapped Suzume and set her down next to him scooping up the tiny kitten so it wouldn't be in the way. Miharu smiled and ruffled the children's hair, she checked Suzume first running a chakra covered hand over her tiny body.

"Well Suzume is a little underweight, but her chakra coils are developing beautifully in fact even a little larger than they really should, her eyesight and hearing are fantastic, she has a healthy skin tone, and her teeth seem to be coming in well too; though it seems she needs a higher than normal protein level in her diet…"

Anko Nodded "Her father was from a clan similar to the Inuzukas." The doctor nodded in understanding before turning to Naruto with a smile and repeating the procedure.

Miharu frowned making Anko nervous, "well this certainly is interesting; Naruto has abnormally large Chakra reserves, they're about the size that a healthy six year olds should be. From what I understand being the fox jailer will probably give him a strong healing factor, The Hokage asked me personally to be Naruto's pediatrician, so I had to do my research on the jinchuriki." She smiled at the retired ANBU, "He seems healthy as far as I can tell but all the jinchuriki are a bit of a medical anomaly..."

Anko sighed in relief that both kids were healthy and she thanked the doctor as scooped up both of her runts before heading out of the hospital with the little spotted kitten sitting on her left shoulder. "I think I should go see if Kurenai wants to help me shop for you two." The toddler and baby just stared up at their guardian before going back to looking curiously at their surroundings.

Anko walked up to her best friend's apartment with a grin already painted on her face, She kicked the door a couple of times seeing as her hands were full, and waited for the door to swing open. When it did a ruffled and sleepy Kurenai stared out at her slowly taking in the children in her arms. Anko just grinned wider at her friend's obvious confusion. "Ne, Kurenai you wanna go baby shopping with me?"

Kurenai's scarlet eyes widened "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shinobi Way  
><strong>_**A/N:**__ I do not own Naruto or its characters I just like to twist their lives around for amusement._

'_**Kyuubi speaking'  
><strong>__'Mio or other animals _speaking_'  
><em>_**Jutsu**_

**Chapter 2: Summons**

Anko grinned as she watched the five and seven year olds play-wrestle. Mio the king cheetah kitten, who was now about the size of a medium dog, decided that now was the perfect time to jump in and rescue her young mistress.

Naruto yelped When Mio's weight landed in between her shoulders, forcing him into a face plant. Mio leaped lightly from the fallen blonds back and over to her partners side curling around the girl's legs. Suzume laughed at her brother's misfortune and gently stroked her familiars head. "Nii-Chan looks like you lose again." Naruto scowled up at his sister from his spot on the ground and brushed off the dirt from his oversized dark red fox-eared hoodie.

Anko had told him about his tenant on his last birthday, wanting him to be prepared and fully aware of what he may or may not face when he goes to join the ninja academy next year as well as why the villagers glared at them when they went into town. He had apparently handled it much better than she had expected.

In the months since his birthday he had began meditating to make contact with the demon with varying levels of success. He learned that the foxes name was Kurama and that it had not willingly attack there village. Though the majority of their visits were about Naruto's training, because apparently if Naruto died Kurama did as well.

Naruto blinked up at his sister and guardian "Ne Anko, can Suzu-Chan and I go play in the forest?"

Anko gave the blond a suspicious look; the pair had been spending an awful lot of time out in the wilderness since Naruto's birthday, "I guess but bring back some dinner, yeah?" The older ninja waved the duo away and only half watched them as they scurried away from their property and into the forest of death.

* * *

><p>Suzume only half watched as her adoptive brother meditated, the Kyuubi had given Naruto the fox summon contract just two weeks ago and Naruto had done nothing since but try to summon Kurama into a lesser form than his demon body since.<p>

Mio and Suzume stared wide eyed when Naruto's chakra levels shot up, the blue and red energy swirled around him wildly. Naruto's blue eyes snapped open and were tinged with red, "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

When the smoke cleared a huge, one tailed, red fox was crouched in the summon circle, it blinked open crimson eyes set in black sclera and opened its mouth in a fanged grin, '_**Looks like you did it kit, About time too.**_'

Suzume squealed and hugged her brother tightly. "You did it Nii-Chan!"

Mio stepped into the fox's personal space. They were nose to nose (the fox still crouching) '_so you're the Kyuubi huh, you don't look so tough.'_

Kurama bared his fangs at the cheeky feline. '_**Gaki!**__' _ Mio purred and pawed Kurama's nose playfully before bouncing away. The fox stared after her confusion and annoyance blanketing his face.

Suzume and Naruto laughed at the befuddled fox, "She wants to play with you Kurama." The fox king just gave the children a blank stare causing the children to break into giggles again.

* * *

><p>Anko had adjusted well enough to the new animal in the house, she'd had a feeling Naruto had been conversing with his tenant and assumed they must have come to some type of agreement for the fox to be walking around in a summon body. Said fox had not caused any type of problem. He helped with the hunting and watched over the children when both she and Kurenai had missions.<p>

She had informed the Hokage after Naruto assured her that Kurama was only in a summon fox body, that was fueled mostly by the demons own chakra and could only access a limited amount of his demon abilities. The Hokage agreed that it was safe enough, but also that it would be best for the village and council to remain ignorant to Naruto's new pet's identity. For now the lanky, wolf sized fox would just be another of the forest of deaths inhabitants that had taken a liking to the foxy blond.

The summer was over and it was finally time for the new term at the academy. Naruto, of course, was thrilled. Suzume however was not, "What do you mean I'm not going to the academy with Naruto?! I want to be a ninja too!"

Anko sighed. "I know you do. But Naruto wants to be Hokage and he has to just barely pass in the academy or the council and village will only get worse, but if he wants to be a ninja at all he's gonna have to do it the traditional way. You how ever do not, I can train you myself and have you tested in front of the Hokage. If I could I'd keep you both out of the academy, but Naruto has to go if he ever wants to be Hokage. He has to get to know the other ninja in his generation, earn their trust and faith."

Suzume sighed and narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You better be the best dead last ever! When you become Hokage, I'm gonna be your ANBU Commander!" the kids grinned at each other and then disgustingly enough spit shook on it much to Anko's chagrin.

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled to himself as he hid his face in his fox eared hood. Kurama prowled along beside him glaring heatedly at the villagers who were attempting to murder his keeper with their eyes. The blond didn't say anything until he and his fox were safely seated in the back of their classroom. He leaned forward and scratched Kurama's ears. The fox rested its head on the blonds lap and released a low contented sound, "don't worry Kurama, when I become Hokage nobody will glare at us anymore and it'll be safe for Anko and Suzu-Chan to live in the village."<p>

Kurama let out a growl at the thought of someone threatening the small pack they had accrued. '_**Nobody will harm them regardless kit. I will not allow this lowly village to abuse our pack.**_'

Naruto grinned and lifted his head to pay attention to the lesson about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**A/N: **_okay so Naruto will still have the same personality just a little more serious (because he's not an idiot), he's just smarter and as such stronger as well. He will however still be dead-last. But out of necessity instead of stupidity, see if he graduated head of his class like he probably could, the villagers would panic, and the council would have a fit. Especially if he topped their little Uchiha, who I'm still not completely sure what I'm going to do with yet, so Anko figured it would be best if Naruto seemed weak at least until he became a ninja. Anko and Kurenai have been training Naruto since he was four then Suzume joined when she turned four, and will continue to do so throughout Naruto's academy years. By the time Naruto graduates he and Suzu are going to be nearly Chunin level. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Naruto or its characters I just like to twist their lives around for amusement._

'**Kyuubi speaking'**_**  
><strong>__'Mio speaking'  
><em>_**Jutsu**_

_(For pics of what Kurama looks like Google: Maned Wolf Also called the stilted fox)  
>(For pics of what Mio looks like Google: king cheetah) <em>

**Chapter 3: Graduation and Sensei's**

The graduating class talked noisily amongst themselves but went dead silent when the blond fox ninja walked in, Kiba was the first to act, "Hey Naruto what are you doing here? Only the kids who graduated are supposed to be here!"

Naruto smirked at the dog-nin, "I did graduate Dog breath there was just a mix up with the tests…" Kurama growled in agreement as Naruto showed the black banded hitai-ate's tied around both of their necks, after that the majority of the class returned to ignoring the blond.

Teams were assigned (same as in the anime) and Naruto groaned as he looked over at his two new team mates, the pair probably hated him more than anyone else in the class… well at least the noisy Pinkette did. Kurama just nudged his knee in a sympathetic manner. after the assignments they were dismissed for lunch and given instructions for meeting their Sensei's. Naruto ate his lunch in silence not bothering to make nice with his new team mates and shortly after made his way to the designated class room to meet his new Sensei.

* * *

><p>Kurama let out a raspy sound that sounded oddly similar to laughter as Naruto propped a chalk-board eraser in the sliding door way. A bit of payback for his new sensei, who had left them waiting for almost two hours now…<p>

Sasuke gave the large animal sprawled beneath one of the tables a curious look but rolled his eyes at Naruto's childish prank, while Sakura glared and yelled, "Baka-Naruto! Our Sensei is a Jonin; do you really think a stupid prank like that will work?! You're such a child!"

Kurama growled and Naruto sat on the floor next to him, pulling his fox eared hood over his head and leaning into the large fox's side, scratching his head in a seemingly relaxed manner. **'Noisy pink She-demon…"**

Naruto snorted and grinned at his partner, "That's not very nice Kurama…" the other two teens stared in confusion as the fox huffed and dropped its large head onto its paws, ignoring the humans in the room. Moments later the door slid open and a silver haired man leaned through, the eraser falling and poofing chalk dust everywhere as it made contact with the Jonin's head.

All three Genin and the fox stared in surprise, the same thought popping into their heads simultaneously: _that actually worked?!_

The man's visible eye twitched with annoyance, "Gaki's, roof now." he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sakura rushed out the door, not wanting to worsen her Sensei's opinion of her while Sasuke, Naruto and Kurama followed at a more sedated pace.

* * *

><p>"Alright, introduction time, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." The masked Jonin looked at the trio (plus animal). "Who's first?"<p>

Sakura blinked big green eyes up at her Sensei, "why don't you go first Sensei, to show us how it works?" The boys nodded, Kurama resting his head in Naruto's lap out of boredom.

The man blinked at them, "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and dislike… well I don't really feel like telling you, I've never really thought much about my goals for the future and Well, I have lots of hobbies…"The kids stared at him in annoyance. Sakura mumbling about not learning anything other than her sensei's name… "Okay so who's next? How 'bout you Blondy?"

Naruto smirked and scratched Kurama's head excitedly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kurama. I like instant Raman, training and spending time with Suzume, Kurama, and Mio. I hate closed minded people who judge others without really giving them a chance, my hobbies are training, reading, and pulling pranks. My goal for the future is to become the Hokage!"

Kakashi blinked in mild surprise, 'He's not as idiotic as I suspected, though I do wonder who Suzume and Mio are…' "Next, Go pinky."

Sakura's eye twitched in anger but she went on anyway, "My names Haruno Sakura, What I like is…" she blushed and glanced at Sasuke, "My hobby is…" she continued to giggle and blush, "And my dream for the future iss…." She squealed and all guys had to fight not to face palm or cover their ears. Kurama hissed in annoyance at the high pitched noise and Naruto patted his head comfortingly and finally Sakura got it together enough to finish. "I only hate Naruto and Ino-Pig!"

Kurama growled and Naruto just patted his head again rolling his eyes at the Pinkette. Kakashi had to fight not to mimic the action, 'Girls at her age are more interested in boys than ninja training… she's going to need a lot of work.' "Okay Mr. Moody, Your turn."

Sasuke just glared over his linked fingers. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't really like anything. MY only hobbies are training, reading and practicing new Jutsu's. My goal, I _WILL _restore my clan and destroy a certain man.

The other three stared at the Uchiha, Sakura with shock, horror and despair. Naruto just rolled his eyes, at the Uchiha, and Kakashi just stared, with a mostly blank look. 'Great an over dramatic thirteen year old with anger issues and a superiority complex.'

Kakashi fake smiled; his eye curving. "Great you're all unique and have your own ideas… We'll have our first mission tomorrow, as a team." Naruto and Sakura bounced excitedly while Kurama and Sasuke listened carefully.

"What Kind of mission Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi eye smiled again, "A survival exercise."

The Genin stared, confused. "But I thought we were supposed to be doing real missions not more Practice… we already learned that stuff at the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura commented in slight annoyance.

"This is not like your previous training…"

Naruto gave their sensei a confused look, "What kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin."

Sakura and Naruto stared in shock while Sasuke scoffed. "So this _survival_ exercise is our real graduation exam."

Kakashi gave the trio an eye smile and nodded. "That would be correct."

Naruto reflexively tightened his grip in Kurama's fur; the fox looked at him out of the corner of one crimson and black eye, **'You will not fail kit, we have worked too hard.' **Naruto swallowed and nodded lightly, his hand returning to its scratching. Sakura shook her green eyes wide with surprise, as her nerves and frustration built up. Sasuke's expression and position didn't change at all aside from the slight tremor in his hands.

Kakashi watched the three for a moment taking in their reactions, "I decide whether you do or do not become Genin. Be at the designated training grounds at five a.m. and bring your gear." He paused, "Oh and don't eat tomorrow morning, you'll just get sick."He eye smiled. "Dismissed." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the kid's to their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**A/N:** _ okay so chapter three is done, next chappie will be the survival test and Naruto will show off some of his awesome-ness. Pissing off Sasuke; Surprising Sakura and Kakashi. The will also maybe start their regular missions, leading up to the wave mission. Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Naruto or its characters I just like to twist their lives around for amusement._

'**Kyuubi speaking'**_**  
><strong>__'Mio speaking'  
><em>_**Jutsu**_

_(For pics of what Kurama looks like Google: Maned Wolf Also called the stilted fox)  
>(For pics of what Mio looks like Google: king cheetah) <em>

**Chapter 4: Survival…**

Naruto sat face down at the kitchen table, Mio and Kurama curled together underneath the table while Suzume helped Anko make breakfast. "Anko, Kakashi sensei said not to eat…"

Anko turned and glared at the sleepy blond over her shoulder, Suzume taking over stirring the soup. "I don' care what that perverted scarecrow said. You aren't leavin' the house to do any kinda trainin' without eating somethin'. Those are the rules." Naruto shrank back at his pseudo-mothers glare and nodded, Kurama releasing one of his raspy bark-laughs at his partners expense.

Suzume grinned at her brother; "I made Miso-Ramen Nii-Chan!" the blond sat up significantly more awake at the thought of his favorite Ramen for breakfast. Suzume sat with him at the table, and they both dug in, Suzume looked up at Anko, "Mama, can Mio and I go with Nii-Chan?"

Anko frowned a bit, "Suzume, I don't think-… I don't want you to be under foot."

Suzume shook her head vigorously, "We won't Mama, We just wanna watch and I wanna see what the big deal is about this Uchiha kid… I bet Naruto-Nii could beat him!"

Anko rolled her eyes, "Suzume, Most kids your age haven't been personally trained by Anbu and Jonin since they could walk…"

Naruto snorted into his noodles and Suzume smacked his arm, before scooping up Mio carrying the too big feline like an oversized teddy and heading to the door, Kurama getting up to follow. "Hurry up Nii-Chan! You're gonna be late."

Naruto nodded, gulped down the rest of his food and ran out the door after his sister, "bye-bye Anko!"

Anko just smiled and shook her head at the blond, "Naruto, Look after Suzume!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were already there when Naruto and Suzume arrived. Sakura looked at the other girl with curiosity burning in her jade-green eyes; Sasuke just stared, hiding his own curiosity with carefully concocted disdain. Naruto looked over at his sister, "Suzu-Chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Suzume put her large cat down and ran over to Sakura, ignoring Sasuke completely.<p>

"Uwaah! Your hair is so pretty!" Sakura blinked in surprise. The girl was almost a head shorter than her, with short, wild violet hair, big gold eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeve fishnet shirt, a black zippered vest with a hood, leather fingerless gloves, black shorts, and black ninja sandals.

"Umm, thank you?" Sakura sounded unsure.

"Can I braid it for you? It might get in the way, since it's so long."

Sakura continued to stare, slightly confused. "O-okay…" They sat and Suzume started braiding the bubblegum pink hair into low pig-tails, humming all the while, Mio coming to lay by her partner's side. Naruto followed their lead and plopped onto the ground, leaning into the already laying Kurama. Sasuke stayed standing and alert while Sakura and Suzume got to know one another and Naruto dozed against his partner lazily.

It was almost ten when Kakashi finally showed, Sakura and Naruto both jumped to their feet. "You're late!" was shouted in unison.

Kakashi waved a hand at them in a lazy and dismissing manner, "Mah, mahh… a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here…" he paused, his eye landing on the vaguely familiar violet haired girl. "It seems we have an extra… you are?"

Suzume stood, "Mitarashi Suzume and this is Mio; we're just here to watch."

Kakashi paled at the girl's last name and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well alright then, just don't get involved." Suzume nodded and Kakashi turned to his students, "alright so all you have to do is get one of these bells from me and you pass." The Jonin held out a pair of small bells and set an alarm clock out on a stump, "You have until noon, whoever can't doesn't get lunch."

Sakura blinked in surprise, "What?"

Kakashi pointed at the trio of tree stumps, "I'm going to tie you up over there and eat lunch in front of you."

Sasuke frowned, "So that's why he said..."

"...don't eat breakfast." Sakura finished with a pout one hand pressed over her growling belly, then she blinked and looked up at her sensei in confusion, "But wait, why are there only two bells?"

Kakashi smirked slightly beneath his mask, "Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or it could be all three of you." He paused and tied the bells to his weapons pouch, "You can use your shuriken, kunai and any Jutsu you may already know. You won't get the bell's unless you come at me like you're gonna kill me."

Sakura winced, "But we could hurt you Kakashi sensei!"

Naruto and Sasuke simply looked resigned and Kakashi eye smiled at the trio plus fox, "We're going to start after I say "Ready, start" he put his hand on the timer and looked over his almost Genin, "Ready, start!"

The trio plus fox disappeared a moment later. Suzume picked a tree near the edge of the clearing and sat down leaning against it to watch as Mio comfortably settled across her lap.

* * *

><p>Naruto crouched a short distance away with Kurama, <strong>'you know this isn't just him testing your survival skills, right?'<strong>

Naruto glared lightly at the fox having the good sense to at least be a little offended. "Of course! There's no possible way one _normal_ Genin could take out a Jonin and really three couldn't take one out either even if they were coming at him with intent to kill. He probably just wants to see if we can work together." The blond stated in a low voice.

The fox nodded at the blond in approval, **'then go do it kit.'**

Naruto nodded and wasted no time in tracking down his teammates. He confronted them with an unusually serious look on his face, "We have to work together."

Sasuke sneered at him, "I don't need your help with anything dobe." Sakura and Naruto watch as the Uchiha stalked quietly from their hiding spot and went to confront the Jonin. Sakura stared after her retreating crush and nodded in agreement following after him a moment later.

Naruto sighed and dropped a hand onto Kurama's head, "Well we tried, I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way…"

* * *

><p>The hand full of shurikens hit Kakashi with a sickening thunk and Sakura Gasped in restrained horror as Kakashi fell to the ground. Sasuke gaped for a moment, 'that was way to…' then there was a echoing poof of chakra smoke and a log replaced Kakashi's previously downed body.<p>

Sasuke took off running through the trees a moment later, "Damn it, he used a replacement Jutsu, He must have determined my location from that shuriken attack. He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap."

Kakashi eye smirked from his place hidden in the trees, 'There he is.'

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at each other, slowly Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch and grabbed some shurikens and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged easily, 'There's no use in just using normal attacks.' He blinked when one of the shurikens cut a rope he hadn't initially noticed, 'A trap?'

Hurriedly Kakashi jumped out of the path of numerous weapons flying at him which were sprung from the surprisingly well laid trap, Kakashi skid across the ground, then looked behind him just in time to see Sasuke appear, ready to kick him. 'What?'

Sasuke tried for a roundhouse kick, but the experienced Jonin blocked and grabbed Sasuke's foot in retaliation. The Uchiha then goes for a punch but that is also blocked. Sasuke swung around with his other foot but, once again, Kakashi blocked. The bells jingle and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi gasps soundlessly as he sees Sasuke reach for the bell fingers just grazing cold metal as Kakashi jumped back. Then the stare down continued, "I'll admit that you're good. Probably better than the other two…"

Sasuke smirked at his sensei and performed a number of seals. "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_ [Fire element: Blazing fireball]"

"What? That technique isn't something a Genin can do... He shouldn't have enough Chakra!" Kakashi stared in shock as Sasuke produced a decent sized fireball directed towards Kakashi.

Once the flames disappeared Sasuke scowled when he saw that there Kakashi was no longer there. 'He's gone! Is he behind me? No, above? Where is he?'

"Beneath you."

Sasuke gasped as a hand came out of the ground and grabbed his leg, "Wha?"

"_**Doton: Shinjuusanshu no Jutsu**_ [Earth element: suicide decapitation]" Sasuke made a shocked sound as he was pulled into the ground up to his neck. Then he blinked and Kakashi was standing before him, "Your talents are exceptional but you still need work, your too cocky." Then he walked away reading his book.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran noisily through the trees looking everywhere for the Uchiha heir whom she'd lost sight of, 'Where is Sasuke-kun? Did Sensei already get him...? No, that can't happen to Sasuke-kun.'<br>the Pinkette gasped and ducked back behind a tree when she sees Kakashi. Slowly she peeked around to see if she'd been caught, 'I'm safe! He didn't notice me.'

"Sakura, behind you." Sakura yelped in surprise, looked behind her and saw Kakashi and screamed in shock the Pinkette stared blankly at Kakashi while he whipped up a small tornado. When the dust settled, she realized she was alone…

"What? What was that? Hey, where did Sensei go? What's going on? What the?" She looks around expectantly and caught sight of Sasuke at the edge of the clearing. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke dropped to the ground, leaning against a tree with multiple weapons embedded in him, "Sakura... Help me..."

Sakura stared in horror, tears forming in her mint colored eyes and released a teeth rattling scream, before dropping to the ground in a dead faint.

Kakashi looked from the trees and blinked before returning to reading his book, "Maybe I overdid it. But she should have been able to tell if it was real or not…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi returned to the main clearing and blinked in surprise when he noticed Naruto and his fox simply sitting on the ground, seemingly waiting for him. "You took them both out already?" there was a hint of surprise in the blonds' voice and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I thought Sasuke would last longer… I told him we needed to all work together but noooo, don't listen to Naruto he's an idiot…"<p>

The blond cut himself off when he realized he was starting to rant/ramble and looked at Kakashi, a determined expression coming over his whiskered face as he stood with Kurama and dusted himself off. "well time to get to work its almost noon." And it was, the blond ninja had just shy of ten minutes to try to retrieve the bells.

Then the blond made a hand sign that the Jonin knew the Genin definitely shouldn't know… "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" And then he was surrounded by nearly a hundred Naruto's all smirking in a way that didn't bode well… "**Henge**!" and then the near hundreds of Naruto's were smoke covered but still definitely naked, perfectly proportionate, busty, blonds. Kakashi flew back via nose bleed, eyes rolling… then there was a jingle and another poof of smoke and the multiple naked shadow clones disappeared, leaving a single smirking Naruto standing with his familiar, who had a very familiar pair of bells hanging from his jaw. Naruto pat Kurama's head affectionately, "Good boy." He took the bells and held them up.

Kakashi simply stared in shock... a moment later Sasuke appeared, Sakura just behind him and Naruto tossed the bells to the pair.

The two pre-teens caught them easily and blinked in surprise looking between the Jonin and the fox ninja. Sasuke scowled at him, "How did you- ?!"

Naruto cut him off and grinned at Kakashi, "Know thy enemy."

The scarecrow had the decency to look embarrassed, as the other two Genin, stared at him curiously.

Sakura blinked, "Wait but if you give us the bells how will you pass, don't you want to be Hokage?"

Naruto grinned at her the turned to Kakashi, "Oh I'll still pass and it's _because_ I'm giving you the bells. The whole point of the exercise was team work, and sharing is part of team work and therefore we learned the point of the exercise."

All three Genin turned to look at Kakashi expectantly; the Jonin however was still in shock, though he shook it off shortly after. "err right teamwork, you pass."

Sakura and Naruto both whooped in excitement while Sasuke seemed to sag just a bit in relief.

Moments later Naruto and Kurama both were bowled over, Kurama by Mio and Naruto by Suzume, Naruto hugged the petite violet haired ninja and they both laughed. Kakashi cleared his throat and the group turned to look at him as one. "We start our real missions as squad seven tomorrow. Meet at the bridge at seven."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Naruto or its characters I just like to twist their lives around for amusement. Things are mostly going to follow cannon in this except certain details that will probably pile up in the long run so be prepared._

'**Kyuubi speaking'**_**  
><strong>__'Mio speaking' or other animals  
><em>_**Jutsu**_

_(For pics of what Kurama looks like Google: Maned Wolf Also called the stilted fox)  
>(For pics of what Mio looks like Google: King Cheetah)<br>(For pics of Suzu's sword Google: Fortress Guardian Fantasy Sword) But the handle wrap is purple and black and it's longer and ridiculously heavy._

**Chapter 5: Wave part one**

A month. A whole freakin month of D rank missions. 10 babysitting jobs, 6 grocery trips, 3 missing pets, 8 weeded gardens, 2 minded stores, 1 cleaned river and after catching Tora the demon cat for the _12__th_ time, Naruto was done.

"No." The Hokage and Iruka both looked up from the mission's lists, "No more cats, kids or crazy women who need help in the garden. If I wanted to be mauled by angry felines or crazed children and women I'd stay home! I want a real mission. I want to actually use my skills as a Shinobi for something that we were trained for, not menial labor and household chores."

Naruto's teammates looked somewhere between surprised and in agreement with their blond Teammate, the Hokage looked thoughtful. Iruka however looked like he was about to start yelling. But before he could Sarutobi interrupted. "Alright."

Kakashi and Iruka stared at their leader in surprise, while the Genin looked excited. "You can have a C rank, it's an escort mission."

The three Genin were practically buzzing, "Who? Who are we escorting?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Calm down Naruto you're about to meet him…" the Hokage grinned around his pipe, "You can come in now."

The Genin, Fox and Jonin sensei turned as the door slid open to reveal an old worn looking man who was guzzling sake like it was water. The old man looked down at the team and scowled before slurring in a drunken voice, "They're just a bunch of kids! I didn't come here to waste my money on children and their pet…" Naruto and Kurama bristled at the old drunk.

Kakashi put a restraining hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto twisted his fingers into the Hitai-ate around Kurama's neck. Kakashi eye smiled at the Hokage and told him they'd take the mission, before escorting his team out of the mission's hall. "Go home and pack. We're meeting at the north gate in an hour and a half." The trio nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled as he approached his home, Anko and Suzu were training in the front yard, Anko going through Katas and Suzume doing weighted handstand pushups. When Suzume noticed her brother she flipped out of her handstand and ran to meet him, "What are you doing back so early Naruto-nii? Don't you have missions with your team all day?"<p>

Naruto smiled a little at his sister before turning to Anko who was staring expectantly at him also awaiting his answer. "We got our first C Rank mission today. We're escorting this asshole bridge builder back to Wave. We're leaving in about an hour."

Anko smirked at him, "Well yah better go pack, huh? Why don't you go help him Suzu, make sure he packs something besides his hoodie and Ramen…" Naruto scowled and stalked into the house, Suzume just behind him.

Naruto pulled out a few sealing scrolls as well as three pairs of pants two black and one dark grey, a couple rolls of bandages, two mesh ninja shirts and an extra hoodie this one a black cowl neck jacket that went to mid-thigh and had numerous hidden pockets along with the red Uzumaki swirl embroidered on the back. he sealed everything into the scrolls and paused before drawing out an extra scroll and sealing away basically all his extra weapons, ninja wire, exploding tags and even a few vial's of different toxins along with their antidotes. Anko smiled when he came out into the kitchen and handed him the scroll containing the food she'd put out for him, "You got everything?"

Naruto smiled and patted his pockets mentally checking which scroll was in which pocket before nodding lightly, a small frown unfurled on his face a moment later as a thought popped into his head, "I think so…Anko do you have any scrolls on Fūinjutsu?"

Anko blinked at the blond in surprise, "why are you thinking about specializing in it?"

The blond shook his head lightly, "Not necessarily… but I think it would be a good technique to have under ones belt... and it definitely makes packing easier."

Anko smirked and nodded in agreement, "That it does, I don't have any on hand but I'll see about getting some. You and Suzu can start on them when you get back." Naruto nodded and the snake mistress continued, "Remember about the chakra weights, they stay on at all times unless-"

"Unless I think I'm going to die. Yes I know. And don't show my full potential unless in a dire situation, everyone is the enemy and anyone can betray your secrets."

Anko smiled sadly, if she weren't so determined to keep her babies alive she would _never _have taught them stealth and assassination arts so young…she grinned and smacked the jinchuriki's shoulder roughly before ruffling his hair through his dark red fox hood. "Good boy, you'll do fine."

* * *

><p>Kurama and Naruto were the second to last to appear at the gate, He stubbornly ignored the client and his teammates as he leaned against the wall with Kurama at his feet and a determined look on his face. "Baka!" Naruto turned to Sakura with a look of annoyance on his face. "Where's you gear what did you slack off the entire time?!"<p>

He bit his cheek to keep from growling at the girl though Kurama didn't have the same issue and released a low throaty sound of irritation, Naruto reached into his upper left pocket and brandished the scroll at the pinkett, "Sealing scrolls." He gave her a half sneer/half smirk that would have probably been right at home on the resident Uchiha's pale face, so obviously it surprised the snarky girl into silence. "Gee Sakura I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Sakura blinked in a dazed sort of surprise and remained silent not sure how to respond or how to deal with this serious version of Naruto and Sasuke watched the blonde with a for once unconcealed curiosity.

Surprisingly they only had to wait for a half hour longer for Kakashi to appear and they didn't waste any more time before heading out, the forest surrounding Konoha was huge and vibrant and most certainly did not give the same feeling of danger that Naruto had grown so accustomed to when it came to wooded areas. He said as much to Kurama when the fox asked how he liked being out of the village.

'**What do you think kit?**' the fox bumped his shoulder into his keeper's thigh to grab his attention.

Naruto shrugged and dropped a hand lightly to scratch Kurama's ears, "I don't know Kurama, it's almost unnerving how calm this forest is…" the fox gave a rasping bark of amusement and Naruto looked back up to see Tazuna staring at him in confusion, along with Kakashi who gave him a curious look.

"Naruto were you just speaking with your fox?" Kakashi asked sounding almost honest in his curiosity instead of just bored.

Naruto shrugged one shoulder, "Yeah, he's a special summon we bonded different than normal he can't speak human but he can communicate telepathically with me." Kakashi nodded slowly before going back to his book, Tazuna just continued to look confused.

* * *

><p>A few hours out of the village Naruto noticed something peculiar, a puddle. Now normally a puddle in the road wouldn't be that weird, except that it hadn't rained in weeks… Kurama nudged the blonde's hip and tipped his head in the direction of said puddle, signifying that he too had noticed something was amiss. Naruto pat the fox's neck in a casual way and attempted to make brief eye contact with Kakashi. The Jonin eye smiled at the blond and the three passed the puddle without showing that they'd noticed anything.<p>

As soon as the whole group passed the hidden Shinobi attacked, the demon brothers of the mist flew from the puddle, wrapping their spiked chain around Kakashi and pulling separating the man into multiple sections.

Sakura screamed and Naruto and Sasuke stared wide eyed. The next moment they were behind Naruto taking him by surprise. Before they even had the chance to attack, Kurama latched onto the closest ones leg holding him painfully in place while Naruto spun around kicking him in the face. Stunning both demon brothers and giving Sasuke the opportunity to attack as well.

The Uchiha shot forward and launched a shuriken and kunai at the air born chain connecting the demon brothers gauntlets, pinning it to a tree. The brothers blinked in shock and tried to pull the chain free, "IT WONT COME OUT!"

Sasuke leapt forward and grabbed the gauntlet covered arms and kicked both brothers in the head, pulling the chain taut as they flew back forcing them to release the chain or dislocate their arms. The chain released and both demons flew back into action, the cloaked one running for Tazuna and the other going for Naruto.

Sakura jumped in front of the bridge builder Kunai out and shakily at the ready and Sasuke ran to help her, while Naruto stood calmly as the other ran at him claws ready to gut him, only for him to collapse to the ground with a snarling fox on his back. Naruto kicked the struggling ninja in the head knocking him out and looked up just in time to see Kakashi appear and clothesline the other brother before he could reach the pair of Genin guarding Tazuna.

Sakura and Sasuke both turned in surprise (though Sasuke's was well hidden) to see a pile of logs where there teachers corpse should have been, while Naruto just stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket scowling at his sensei. "Took you long enough Lazy, what'd you fall asleep?"

Kurama rasped a laugh and sat on his victim while Kakashi sweat dropped, "Mah Narutoo, so mean…" he paused and threw the brother under his arm to the ground near the one Kurama was sitting on. "Sasuke, Sakura go tie them up, I need to have a word with our client." The pair nodded and ran around Kakashi to drag the brothers off and tie them to a tree.

Naruto and Kurama approached Kakashi and the bridge builder, just as Kakashi was asking in a too calm voice why there were ninja after him. "Your mission request was for protection from thugs and bandits, not enemy ninja. That fact alone bumps this mission from a C rank to a B rank. My team is not trained enough for this and could be killed."

The old man looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry a C rank mission is all my village could afford, we are extremely poor… and our economy is being crushed by a ruthless business man named Gato, he's president of a billion dollar shipping company, but under the radar he sells drugs and other contraband, while hiring ninja and bandits to do his dirty work. A year ago he came to wave and took over our sea trafficking using his wealth and power. The only thing Gato fears is the completion of this bridge."

The other two Genin had reappeared at the beginning of the old man's story and blinked in surprise, "So basically you're the only thing standing between Gato and complete economic collapse of your country?" Sakura eventually asked.

The old man nodded and the ninja shared a look, "If you don't continue to guard me I'll surely be killed before I can reach my home and my adorable eight year old grand son and daughter will cry and cry and forever blame Konoha for my death…" Tazuna finished dramatically causing the ninja to sweat drop.

Kakashi sighed and turned to his team, "What do you think we should do, this will be seriously dangerous and you could very easily end up getting killed, are you prepared to take this risk and complete the mission?"

The Genin shared a look and Sasuke nodded sticking his hands in his pockets, Sakura looked unsure and very worried but nodded hesitantly none the less not wanting to seem weak in front of her crush, while Naruto and Kurama looked to be sharing words. Eventually Naruto made eye contact with his sensei. "I think we should continue, but I also think we should inform the Hokage of the mission change immediately and request reinforcements and an Anbu to come pick up the prisoners."

Kakashi nodded and eye smiled at the blond. "I agree." Kakashi quickly wrote a missive to the Hokage and Naruto summoned another fox; this one was small and thin with long legs and white fur. The little fox blinked big green eyes up at Naruto as the blond took the missive from Kakashi and held it out.

"Shiro, take this to the Hokage." the fox yipped and took the scroll, before taking off back in the direction of Konoha, moments later the fox literally vanished in a flash of speed. The rest of the team and Tazuna stared after the white fox in shock.

"That… was really fast…"Sakura commented, awe coloring her tone.

"Shiro is my fastest summon. But he's small, so he's not much good in combat, and he's white so he's useless for almost all stealth missions." The others nodded. "He should be able to make it back to the Hokage in a little under an hour. Should we wait here or continue on?"

* * *

><p>The Hokage, Anko and Suzume all blinked in surprise when the thin white fox appeared on Sarutobi's desk panting lightly around a scroll. "Shiro-Chan!" Suzu squealed the moment she recognized the summon fox.<p>

The fox dropped the scroll in front of the Hokage and leapt to the violet haired girl in excitement. Bouncing around the girl's feet and yipping in excitement. _'Suzu-Chan, Suzu-Chaan~'_

Mio rolled her blue eyes at the little fox from her place at her master's feet, '_silly fox…'_

The Hokage's expression grew grim as he scanned the missive, "This is a missive from team seven, they have come across some unforeseen trouble and are requesting back up." The Hokage looked back up at the pair before him, "I want you two to go."

Anko's grey eyes widened, "Are you sure Hokage-sama?"

The old man nodded and reached into his desk pulling out a pair of hitai-ate, one in black and the other in blue. "Suzume-san, it looks like you're going on your first mission."

Suzume grinned widely, "you mean I passed my exam?!"

Sarutobi nodded, "I was going to wait until tomorrow but I'm going to have to send you out now." Both Kunoichi nodded and Suzume stepped forward to accept her head band, the black one. She tied it around her neck and did the same to Mio. "Shiro is to lead you back to Naruto, pack quickly and leave as soon as possible."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

* * *

><p>Naruto yelped in surprise when Kurama suddenly cut him off and leapt into the bushes with a snarl. "Kurama!" The fox growled again and stalked out of the bushes with a (living) white rabbit dangling from his jaws.<p>

"**There was someone watching in there Kit." **

The fox dropped the stunned rabbit at his jailer's feet, only for Sakura to snatch it up and smack Naruto upside the head, "Control your pet Baka!"

Naruto rubbed his head and glared at the Pinkette while Kurama growled at her, "One of these days I'm gonna let him bite you like he wants too…" Sakura glared back.

Naruto caught Kakashi's eye and they shared a look at the snow rabbit… it shouldn't be white at this time of the year, unless… unless it was being kept in captivity… Kakashi spread out his senses along with Kurama and Naruto, waiting for the inevitable attack to come.

Kakashi turned at the sound of metal cutting air, "DUCK!"

Every one hit the dirt and looked up to see a massive Zanbatō wedged in a tree just behind them with a Tall, bandaged and shirtless man standing on its hilt. He turned slowly and looked at them over his shoulder, "Sorry but I'll need you to hand over the old man."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye and reached to lift his hitai-ate, "Protect the bridge builder, don't interfere." The three Genin surrounded Tazuna, Sakura on his left, Sasuke on his right and Naruto and Kurama in front.

"Ahh so it seems I get the pleasure of fighting the copy cat ninja of Konoha. Sharingan Kakashi." Kakashi pulled up hitai-ate revealing a long scar and a red eye with three swirling tomoe. Sasuke bit back a snarl at the sight, knowing that the Sharingan was a Dōjutsu specific to the Uchiha clan.

Suddenly mist began to settle and Zabuza and his sword disappeared momentarily before reappearing on top of the water to Kakashi's right. He made a hand sign and gathered the mist thickly pumping it with chakra and vanishing once again "He disappeared?" Sakura gasped in confusion. "Sensei who is he?"

Kakashi spared the Pinkette a glance before moving towards the lake in preparation, "Momochi Zabuza. He was a member of Kirigakure's Anbu and was well known for his 'silent killing' techniques… it's possible that you will be dead before you realize it… and I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential." The trio stiffened and Kurama growled lowly, "So don't let your guard down."

The Genin watched the mist intently; a voice rang out, "Eight points"

Sakura looked confused, "what?"

"the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart…"

Naruto adjusted his position and spared a glance at the Pinkette, "Kill points." She shuddered and Naruto glared back out into the mist, "I thought you were proficient in the art of _silent_ killing."

A raspy chuckle resounded through the mist and Sasuke fought the urge to smack the hooded blond, "Don't provoke him Dobe!" Naruto flicked a glare at the Uchiha as well.

'**Kit pull on some of my chakra to enhance your senses. You're going to need it.' **Kurama growled lowly, Naruto nodded lightly, not verbally responding so he wouldn't give away their plan. His eyes flickered from blue to red and slitted glowing ominously from beneath his fox hood, his fangs, claws and whisker marks elongated and darkened a bit and his hair became a bit wilder as his system flooded with his demons Chakra.

Naruto could practically smell the Kiri nuke-nin's chakra flowing in the mist swirling around them, the growling voice spoke again, closer this time, "Now where do you want to be struck first?" killing intent flooded the area and Kakashi quickly released a chakra pulse to disperse the mist, before releasing his own killing intent to add to Zabuza's. The Genin, aside from Naruto, flinched along with Tazuna. Naruto smirked wildly and let his own reined killing intent along with the Kyuubi's Chakra flare just slightly to add to the opressive feeling, surprising everyone.

The next moment Zabuza was behind Naruto and Kurama and in front of Tazuna, "this is the end." in that same moment Naruto and Kurama both let their chakra flare and turned to attack. Kurama leapt onto the massive blade, using chakra to so he wouldn't slide off and sinking his fangs in to the kiri nin's sword arm, to stop his attack.

The sudden added weight and pain made Zabuza stumble in surprise turning slightly towards the blonde, giving Naruto the opportunity to attack as well. He growled at the other two Genin, his hood falling back as he flipped around showing his altered appearance, "MOVE!" Sakura and Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and jumped back, just as Naruto released his chakra weights and disappeared from view, reappearing behind Zabuza and kicking him with a chakra enhanced blow back towards Kakashi.

Zabuza flew forward, but quickly righted himself and faced off against Kakashi, just in time for the leaf Jonin to stab him in the gut with a Kunai and Naruto to reassume his guard position in front of the bridge builder.

Zabuza groaned and exploded in a splash of water, another appeared just behind Kakashi and made to cut him in half but Kakashi surprisingly did the same as the Zabuza clone in dispersing in to water. Next thing anyone knew Kakashi was behind the mist nin with a kunai to his neck, "Don't Move, this is the over."

Zabuza chuckled, "Is it? You don't understand, you can't defeat me with your cheap imitations. I can assure you of that." The chuckling continued and Naruto lowered himself into a feral crouch next to Kurama preparing attack again should the need arise. "But your pretty good." Then another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. The Copy cat nin sensed him and finished the one in front of him before ducking to avoid the ridiculously fast swing from the mist nin's massive sword.

The sword planted itself in to the ground and Zabuza spun around grabbing the hilt with his other hand and pushing on it, the combination of the spin and extra force gave his kick enough power to launch Kakashi through the air and into the lake. The leaf Jonin resurfaced and Zabuza appeared behind his starting a new Jutsu, _**"Suirō no Jutsu"**_ A bubble of water rose around Kakashi, Zabuza's hand stuck in it to maintain it. Zabuza smirked at the trapped Jonin, "Now then Kakashi, I'll finish you later." The demon of the mist turned back to the Genin with a smirk hidden beneath his bandages, "First I'm going to get rid of them." Zabuza made a one handed seal and summoned more water clones, "_**Mizu Bunshin no jutsu**_."

A single clone rose from the water and chuckled at the Genin's frightened faces. Naruto stepped out of formation with Kurama. The blond glared over his shoulder at Sasuke, red slitted eyes flashing, "Protect them." Sasuke blinked in surprise but nodded not about to argue with this new, surprisingly intimidating Naruto.

Naruto crouched down next to Kurama and bared his fangs at the Zabuza clone. The clone just chuckled making a hand sign and gathering the mist once again. It was quiet for a brief moment then Naruto turned suddenly to his right and caught the kick flying at him he slid back from the sheer power of it, definitely bruising where it made contact but managed to keep his hold, he got in one solid, chakra enhanced punch to the clones torso before it escaped his grasp. It slid away back into the mist before attacking again from a different angle, swinging its sword in a slice that would have easily decapitated Naruto if he hadn't dropped into a crouch at the last second, Naruto kicked out and swept the clones feet while Kurama leapt at its chest pushing off and jumping back to his place by the blond, the extra force making the clone crack against the ground. Zabuza clone flipped to his feet and hid in the mist once again, "You're good gaki. Definitely stronger than Genin level but unfortunately for you, still not strong enough." Then there was a sharp slicing sensation diagonally across the blonds torso and he managed to move just enough for the blade to barely miss bone. Naruto stumbled back and hit the ground with a loud yelp of pain. Kurama rushing to stand protectively in front of him.

The fox tugged at the blonde's hoodie to get a better look and sighed in relief when he saw the deep, long and very bloody wound hissing and bubbling as his chakra worked to heal it. **'Don't move kit. You're healing but not quickly enough. You're going to need stitches, but it should be better in a couple days I have to return to the seal to make sure you don't bleed out.' **There was a poof and Kurama disappeared.

Naruto snarled, "Damn it! This was my favorite fucking jacket!" Despite Kurama's warning the determined Blond stumbled to his feet. He released a massive chakra pulse and managed to clear most of the mist, much to both Zabuza's surprise. When it was clear the clone took in Naruto haggard appearance, the blond was breathing heavily, one hand pressed to the deepest part of the wound trying to slow the blood flow, a vicious snarl painted on his face along with some splattered blood.

"You're a tough kid. But that wound is gonna bleed out if you don't stop moving." Zabuza commented dryly.

Naruto snarled at the clone, "You jackass that was my favorite jacket! And I'm not about to just lie down and wait while you kill my team."

The clone smirked, "Fine then." Zabuza raised his sworn and rushed the blond.

Naruto growled when he realized he couldn't do much more than stumble back, his arms and legs going numb from blood loss and his head starting to get fuzzy._ Well shit._ The blond clenched his eyes closed and waited for the finishing strike.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

_**A/N:**__ Bwahahahahahah! I'm evil I know. So here's your first cliff hanger for this story! Hope fully the next chapter won't take too long. Love you all~ _


End file.
